Un pretendiente más a la lista
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Alguien más está interesado en Lambo ¿Cómo reaccionaran Reborn y Colonello ante ello?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí con un nuevo fic, este va a ser un tanto diferente, porque no solo tendrá RL y 56L, sino que habrá alguien más interesado en Lambo.

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para Reborn, ya era más que suficiente que su rival de armas Colonello, esté interesado en su vaca estúpida. No por nada, desde las sombras lo ha vigilado y cuidado, echando mano de sus insectos, siempre está atento a los movimientos que realiza, de las personas que se le acercan, sean con fines sexuales o no siempre los mantiene alejados de él, sutilmente manipula a Tsuna para que no le asigne misiones tan seguido, porque él quiere ser el único que tome ese cuerpo, que sus labios pronuncien su nombre, aunque cuando lo tenga de frente siempre le trate tan mal, ya que disfruta que sus preciosas esmeraldas derramen lágrimas por su culpa.

Por parte de Colonello, él se siente un tanto culpable al gustarle Lambo, ya que tiene quince años y él veintiocho, al principio, intento cambiar ese tipo de sentimientos, pero después todo se fue por un tubo al notar que su rival Reborn mira de una manera un tanto descarada y lasciva el cuerpo de su pequeño ternero, por lo que intentó por todos los medios convertirse en su tutor, pero el muy bastardo argumentó que lo mejor es que su tutor fuera una persona que lo conozca mejor y que no tenga pensamientos impuros hacia él, comentario que hizo que Vongola no lo tomara en cuenta. No ha de negar que le gustaría tener debajo de él ese cuerpo, llenarlo de besos y caricias, porque esta cien por ciento seguro que Reborn solo lo quiere para hacerle sexo salvaje.

Y es por aquellas razones, que siempre cuando se ven es una batalla campal de miradas, como en este momento, donde han coincidido en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, siguen avanzando, ninguno cede ante la mirada del otro, pero se detienen abruptamente cuando al dar la vuelta, ven a su objeto de deseo siendo besado, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubieran imaginado tal cosa, no solo porque alguien que no fuera ellos ha tomado el primer beso de Lambo, sino más bien por la persona que se atrevió a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que fuera de su agrado este capítulo y me disculpo por haber sido tan corto, prometo compensarlos con el siguiente.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí con el siguiente capítulo, espero que sus especulaciones sobre el nuevo rival sean ciertas ^^

-.-.-.-

Siente un aura amenazante detrás de ellos, por lo que lentamente separa sus labios de los de Lambo para darse la vuelta y poner su mejor sonrisa.

El pasillo se sumerge en un profundo silencio que es incomodo, ninguno se atreve a romperlo hasta que Lambo dice en voz baja "con permiso" y se retira corriendo, sabe que lo mejor es huir de ahí, ya después aclarara con su tutor lo del beso.

El aura oscura e intimidante de Reborn y Colonello es casi palpable, sus miradas llenas de ira no surgen efecto ante su nuevo rival, y es él quien comienza la conversación.

-Buenas tardes Reborn, Colonello, es un gusto volverlos a ver

-Se puede saber ¿qué haces tú aquí Fon?- la voz de Reborn aunque tranquila se escuche, sus facciones muestran el enorme enojo que siente

-Oh, vengo a presentarme ante mi nuevo pupilo, Tsunayoshi me ha asignado como tutor de Lambo

Ambos abren los ojos sorprendidos, Tsuna podrá ser el líder de Vongola, pero su decisión le costara una gran paliza que recordara por el resto de su vida.

-¿Y el beso?- Colonello por primera vez interviene, esto no le agrada para nada

-Es para formar fuertes lazos entre alumno y tutor.

El silencio vuelve a reinar y cada uno se sumerge en sus pensamientos.

Para Reborn, la excusa de "es para formar fuertes lazos entre alumno y tutor" es una gran estupidez, ya decía que esa cara de "no rompo ningún plato" era una simple fachada para ocultar a un devorador de vacas, nunca lo vio como un rival, de hecho, nunca lo considero uno, pero ahora, la situación es diferente.

Colonello trata de procesar lo ocurrido, para él, Fon siempre ha sido un gran camarada, una persona respetable y admirable, pero por el simple hecho de haber besado a Lambo y ser su tutor, automáticamente se vuelve su contrincante.

¿Por qué lo beso? No tiene la menor idea, pero al darle la noticia y ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de inocencia y alegría sintió el impulso de hacerlo. Siempre le causo curiosidad y algo de risa el ver a dos hombres tan fuertes detrás de Lambo, y ahora, en parte, lo puede entender.

-Pero eso a ustedes no les concierne, así que no hay ningún problema con ello

-Por favor Fon, solo perderás tu tiempo al entrenar a la vaca estúpida, así que mejor regresa a China y no vuelvas

-Gracias por tu preocupación Reborn, pero ese es mi problema. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Da la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero antes, deja en claro sus intenciones.

-Al igual que ustedes, tengo sentimientos por Lambo, por lo que hare lo que sea necesario para que él pueda corresponderme, y no dejare que ustedes intervengan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que este segundo capítulo fuera de su gusto ^^

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review y a las que agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas mi historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Respuesta a review (los demás ya han sido contestados)

LilyVongola: Hola ^-^ Perdón por dejarlo en esa parte, pero la intención era dejarlo en suspenso, espero que te haya sorprendido quien es su nuevo rival. Que bueno que te guste y emocione n_n

Saludos y cuídense mucho. (^-^)/


End file.
